Darren Rafiliva
DM Handle Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Red Height: 5'11 Weight: 165 lbs Age: 17 Place of Origin: Saldaea Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 0 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Katana and Long Swords Secondary Weapon: throwing knives Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History Physical Appearance: Darren stands about 5’11” and weighs about 165lbs. He has red hair that almost reaches his shoulders, and piercing green eyes. He is not exceptionally muscular, but neither is he fat. He disdains fancy coats, however, a man of his birth cannot be seen dressed as a commoner. He wears a sword at his hip and a bow across his back. History: Darren was born to a Mid-level noble family in Saldaea. As a young boy, he was instructed in the art of war, as is per the firstborn male of any Saldaen noble family, by his father. Once he was big enough to ride a horse without fear of being squished flat, he started training fighting from horseback. Horses are a passion of Darren’s, he rides his favorite, Peak nearly every day. Things weren’t all that bad until Darren turned 14, but then things took a turn for the worse. Darren’s mother, a minor andoran noblewoman, died of the Yelloweye fever, and his father was never quite the same. Darren’s father had never been the hardest taskmaster, but neither had he allowed Darren to slack in his studies. Once Darren’s mother died, however, he became meaner, angry at the world for taking his beloved away, he took his anger out on Darren. This period of anger lasted just over a year. What finally ended it was a woman, Farina. When Darren’s Father met Farina, he found in her some remnant of his late wife, or so he thought. Darren thought otherwise. Farina was as mean to Darren as she was sweet to his father. No matter how Darren pleaded with his father, his father would not believe him. Darren yelled at his father, and soon the two came to blows, Darren breaking his father’s arm. One would think that that would have been it for Darren but he was able to reconcile with his father. Darren’s father eventually married Farina though, and Darren knew that he would have to leave the house before he went insane. Darren’s signal to leave finally came when he was 16, he found out that Farina was pregnant with his father’s child. Darren began making preparations. At first, he knew not where he was to go but eventually it hit him, He had heard his mother talking once about one of their relatives, an Aunt who was Aes Sedai in Tar Valon. Having no better destination, Darren left Farina, 6 months with his father’s child, and his father behind and set off for Tar Valon. The Journey to Tar Valon was long and Hard for Darren. He had little coin because he could not take too much without rousing suspicion. The winter is hard in the borderlands, and makes people become desperate. Twice was Darren attacked be small groups of bandits, bandits that thought an easy quarry could be found in a young man traveling alone. Darren drove them off however, with his bow, when they see a few of their number go down with arrows embedded in their bodies, bandits tend to move on to easier targets. Darren ran out of food as he was leaving Kandor, and had to live off of what he could scavenge from the land. Finally, after what he calculated was his 17th nameday, he arrived at the Shining Walls. The journey to Tar Valon had changed Darren, and he had lost any fat he might have had. He had killed his first man, albeit a man who was trying to rob him, and he no longer took food for granted. He rode Peak across the bridge and into Tar Valon, to the White Tower. When he reached the White Tower, he inquired after his Aunt, he was pretty sure her name was Zarinen. He was asked to wait, and he took a place at an inn, using what little coin he had left. Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:WS 0 Category:Trainee